Blood is Thicker Than Your Mistakes REWRITE!
by Nicolette-Whitlock
Summary: re-write to Blood Is thicker than your mistakes. Taed K because I don't THINK I used any cus words or too much violence.....R R PLEASE!


_**If the grammar in this re-write is off, and someone mentions it, I might get a little mad. It took me 2-3 weeks to re-write this, and in the process, I put in plenty of thoughts and ideas. I know some of it is out of character, but I thought this was a good story idea. **_

_

* * *

_

_**James POV:**_

I was regretful of the choices I had made the year before. I regretted ever going to the town of Forks, I regretted attacking Isabella Swan. Yet, I also regretted leaving Victoria, though it had been months ago. It wasn't that it had been a poor choice; it was how I had done it that wasn't a good plan. I should have just walked out. But no, I had been stupid enough to say goodbye. But now I had Sadie.

_**-Flashback-**_

_I walked through the swamps and marshes of Florida, remorseful. I walked to where Victoria and she smiled at me. She smiled wickedly and said, "Oh, hello James. You don't have to be upset about that human and Edward Cullen. We'll have revenge soon enough" _

"_Victoria, I don't want revenge" I told her. She laughed, and touched my cheek. _

"_What do you mean, 'I don't want revenge'" she asked. _

"_I can't take this anymore. I'm leaving, I'm done killing people. I don't WANT to be a monster" I said quietly._

"_James, my love, this isn't funny right now, it's not funny AT ALL." Victoria's hand suddenly flew to my throat. She lifted me up, suddenly grim and angry. _

"_Let me explain something to you. I…LIKE you. I am your creator. I brought you into this world, and can certainly take you out of it. Where would you even go? Back to the Cullens? To your grandfather" she simpered. _

"_Yes, I figured it out already. I know that Carlisle Cullen is related to you. But do you really think he wants you? His son was finally happy, and you almost ruined it. Even IF he believed that you had the blood of his family line in your veins at ONE point in time or another, do you really think that he would forgive you? Ha!" Victoria laughed coldly. _

_Victoria dropped me and I fell to the ground with a dull thud. I stood carefully and slowly. I was knocked back against the ground almost instantly. "Don't even think about leaving" Victoria hissed. _

"_I am leaving, you can't stop me" I said. I instantly realized that was the densest thing I could have said. Victoria's eyes did a sort of popping thing, and then she landed on me with her elbow. I had to admit, that hurt. "Victoria, please, just, let me go" I begged. Victoria suddenly bit my throat. Her venom entered my system quickly, but passed slowly, burning and stinging. I stumbled up, trying to stay on my feet. She knocked me back again, and started tearing into my stony flesh. How was that even possible? Victoria started pulling on the back of my shirt. Suddenly my head was smashed into some sort of stone, which crumbled beneath my skull. Victoria glared at me momentarily, then bent down biting my neck several more times, releasing more venom into my body. _

_She gave me one last glance, said, "Have fun being torn apart by the wolves" and then left me there to die. _

_**-End Flashback- **_

I winced, touching the spot on my neck, which still stung and burned. The werewolves had been kind though. After I'd met the leader.

_**-Flashback-**_

_I lay on the ground, hearing the growls and snarls as the werewolves approached. Two of them leapt and bit down on my legs, I could have screamed, the pain was so unbearable. There were no other wolves around at the moment that I could see, but the two were doing a pretty good job tearing me apart. Suddenly, a female stepped out of the forest, and shouted, _

"_Halt!" The wolves stopped instantly. "Go to the house, I will meet you there momentarily" the girl hissed. The wolves and the girl seemed to be having a silent conversation while I laid there in pain. I struggled into a sitting position, as I planned to run. _

_The girl glanced at me, and walked forward. "I'm afraid you can't leave just yet" she said._

"_What makes you think you get to decide that, girl?" I said, teeth clenched. _

"_You really shouldn't talk to someone who just saved your life like that" she sighed, shaking her head. "Anyway. I saw what happened between you and the other vamp. Good for you! Well, not that last part….she kicked you ass man."_

"_Wow, thanks. I really enjoy hearing that" I said sarcastically. 'What do you want, anyways? Why did you 'save my life'?" I said, looking the girl over. She had shoulder length spiky black hair with a leather braided headband, and her eyes were a piercing silver blue color. The girl wore black bellbottoms with a gold and red rose stitched into it and a white top with sort of flowing sleeves on it. She had a 'cute' look about her, but was most likely ready to kill. _

"_I saved your life because-" she cut herself off. "Can you stop staring at my body, focus on my face!" I quickly looked into her eyes. Her heavenly silvery blue, sparkling illuminated eyes. Wait, WHAT!? What was a I thinking!? I shook my head. _

_The girl took a deep breath and then said in a rush, "I saved you because I've been watching you for days and you're my imprint, so I couldn't just let the guys kill you, no matter how much they wanted to or no matter how many people you'd killed because deep inside I know you can change, you want to, and you do have the willpower" _

"_I'm your WHAT?" I choked, staring into her eyes again. And what the hell was with her eyes? They were so attractive. They were silvery blue, misty, and it felt like she was staring at my soul. _

"_You're my imprint. Look, you're already starting. You're staring into my eyes" she said. "Here, let me help you up" She said, and took my hand, pulling me quickly to my feet. "Come on, lets go to my house. You need to get cleaned up. Man, look at those bites" she said, touching the places on my neck that Victoria had bitten. _

_I winced. "Hey, that hurts" I snapped at her. _

_ "Oh, sorry; and by the way, my name is Sadie." She said. _

_ "James" I said simply. _

_ "I think I'll call you Jamie" she said, and took my hand. Out fingers entwined, and Sadie smiled up at me. _

_ "So, I heard the redhead say something about someone named Carlisle, are you going to head that way?" Sadie asked casually, as we walked. _

_ "I don't think so….I mean, he has the right to know his bloodline continued. And that it will continue, but I think he'd probably just be upset, he would most likely be happier never knowing." _

_ "Hey, family is family, and he does have the right to know" she said as we continued to walk. "if you want my honest opinion, I think you should just man up and go tell him, Even if he does hate you, and shun you, you were still the bigger person, because you had the courage to be honest with him" _

_ "I still don't think I should go. Didn't you hear her?" _

_ "Hear who?" Sadie asked confused. _

_ "Victoria" I said quietly. I hated that name. I also feared it. _

"_Oh, you meant the psycho bitch? Whatever; if he's your family he won't care. You want to change, you're TRYING, and he'll respect that. And if he doesn't he's an idiot, alright?" _

_ "I can't go. They'll kill me if I show up" I said, still trying to find away around it. _

_ "Well that ones easy, I'll go with you; no ones gonna hurt my imprint, not while I'm around!" We both laughed at that, but I cut myself off in the middle of the laugh, none of this was funny. I was still in pain, and Victoria would go on killing people. I was silent the rest of the way back. _

_When we had entered the house, the two wolves were human again, and instantly questioned Sadie. "Silence" she said harshly. "Jamie is my imprint. He wants to change, he doesn't WANT to kill people." She snapped. _

_The two backed off. "Come on Jamie, you need a shower, you're a total mess" _

"_Really, I'm fine…I don't need-" I started. _

"_I don't want to hear it. Just be quiet, and do as I tell you" I snarled. _

"_Who do you think you are?" I growled, _

"_You may be a vampire, but how old are you?" She asked. _

"_17, but why does that mat-" Sadie cut me off again. _

"_I'm 19. You are my imprint. Really, I'd do anything to make you happy, but right now, you need to bathe, we can talk after" _

_I was about to argue when she shot me a deadly glare. "Fine" I growled. I could here the two boys in the other room laughing as Sadie led me to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and said "Get on, and don't forget to use shampoo" She left, and I got in. _

_About 30 minutes later, I got out after wrapping a towel around my self. '__**This is ridiculous. Being pushed around by a girl. Not only a girl, but a werewolf; imprint or not, I shouldn't be letting myself be pushed around by a girl'**__ I thought miserably. The door opened and Sadie stepped in. "Oh…you're…..done…..already" she mumbled, blushing. She tossed me a Wal-Mart bag and said, "Get dressed" then quickly left. I opened the bag to find a pair of jeans, a dark red button up shirt, a pair of socks, some underwear, and shoes. I sighed and got dressed, then slipped on the shoes. I left the top two buttons on the shirt open, because the bites still stung just a little. _

_When I came out, Sadie was smiling, and she hugged me quickly. "come on" she said. "we're going" _

"_Already" I said suspiciously. _

"_Yeah, well, I live with my grandfather, and he wouldn't let me go with you if he knew. He's not home, and so we have to leave now. _

"_I don't know…" I said, having second thoughts. _

"_We ARE going. You already said, don't be afraid, I'll be there the whole time. I'll keep you safe" she said, touching my cheek, and taking my hand. She picked up a duffel bag and pulled me outside where a motorcycle was waiting. We were out of there pretty quickly. _

_**-End Flashback- **_

We had traveled for a while, and Sadie had insisted we stop and do a little shopping.

_****( AN: Picture a montage of motorcycle scenes, shopping, with James and **_

_**Sadie making out here, and "lets do it" playing in the back ground)** **_

I had drained a deer about 24 hours ago. I was hunting now, in the forest in Forks. Sadie sat in a tree, watching me, and smiling. She had hidden her motor bike somewhere away. I could smell a deer, so I looked up at Sadie, and hollered, "I'm going after it." She nodded and said "be careful; watch out for humans"

As I took off running, I thought about Sadie. Her smile was peaceful and calm and her eyes were soft, but piercing. She trusted me, and was patient when I was in one of my moods. She really loved me, and I loved her; one million times more than I had ever loved Victoria. I winced at the thought of Victoria's name. I hated her. She had never wanted me to be happy; she had always wanted happiness for herself, and no one else. Then again, I had let her pull me along in her charade, and I was ashamed of that. I had been raised right, had a good family, nice friends. And I'd pushed it all off of a cliff when I accepted Victoria's invitation. It had been a rainy night, and I had had an argument with my stepmother. It had been over the most ridiculous thing. I could remember it exactly.

_**-Flashback **_

"_I AM going to this party" I said to my stepmother. _

_ "No, young man, you are NOT! Your father and I are going out and you have to watch your sister and brother." She said in a low, "I'm your boss, so shut up" kind of voice. _

_ "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, KYLIE! YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER, YOU'RE NOT MY BOSS!" I screamed at her. _

_ "James Michael CULLEN I am your mother and you will not speak to me in such tones!" she snarled as I walked into my room. I slammed the door in her face, and locked it, then went to my window and opened it._

_**-End Flashback- **_

And then I'd met Victoria. She had convinced me that Kylie hated me, and would end up ruining my life. She had said she loved me, and that I was special, and could be even more special. And I'd let her turn me into a monster.

I saw the deer and crept up on it slowly. Just as I was about to ambush it, I heard a shrill voice. "Who are YOU?" Someone growled. I watched as the deer panicked and ditched.

"You have no idea what a stupid move you just made" I growled as I stood and turned to look at who had spoken. When I turned, I saw who it was. There stood Rosalie Hale, and Edward and Carlisle Cullen. When Edward saw who I was, his eyes became black; he started walking towards me with anger in every movement.

Carlisle and Rosalie stepped forward too. Edward leapt at me, but was knocked backwards. From what?

"See, Jamie? I told you I wouldn't let anyone hurt you" I heard Sadie's soothing voice say.

"James, what are you doing here? Haven't you caused enough damage already?" Rosalie said glaring daggers at me.

Edward was seething by now. "James, you got lucky when you escaped before. You have a choice. Leave now, or I'll kill you before you get the chance to hurt my Bella" he said coldly. I stood frozen; Edward looked like he would lunge at me at any moment.

Edward suddenly turned around to look at Carlisle. "Why?" he asked. A few more moments. "That doesn't mean anything, Carlisle" he went on. Another moment passed. "Yes, go ahead, talk to him, I don't see why. He's a murderer, Victoria is probably hiding close by ready to attack though" Edward said. I flinched at the name Victoria, and it seemed to go un-noticed by both Rosalie and Edward; however it seemed Sadie and Carlisle both noticed it.

"Shut the HELL up. Victoria attacked James, and left him in the middle of the swamps and marshes in Florida. I don't appreciate you talking shit about my boyfriend. So back the HELL off, Bronzie" Sadie said.

She was about to take a swing at him, but I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in. She put her hand on the top of my skull and bent my face towards hers, then kissed me deeply and said, "c'mon, Jamie-Bear, he's talking shit about you, let me just take one swing? Huh, one swing, just ONE, love?"

I heard a snort. "Jamie-Bear" Rosalie laughed out loud.

"Be quiet Blondie, or continue and see where it lands you."

Rosalie started to flip Sadie off, but had her hand pushed slowly down by Carlisle.

"You're Carlisle right?" Sadie asked, her head tilted slightly.

"Yes I am. Is there anything I can help you with? Anything that will get you…your friend away more quickly.

"Ouch" Sadie said. "That stung a little bit. Look, James needs to talk to you, he has something to tell you" she continued.

I did a mental face-palm. That was my Sadie; always had to cut right to the point didn't she?

"James, your eyes are………" Carlisle said confusedly.

"His eyes are what, Carlisle?" Rosalie said, and then turned to look in my eyes. "Oh wow. That's just priceless. They're golden. What is that James? Color contacts?" she asked venomously.

"No, they're not. He hasn't killed or harmed a human in 3 weeks. He almost gave one a heart attack…..but that's a different story" Sadie said. "Jamie tell him"

"Sadie, quit pushing, this is too much for one day. I didn't even get a chance to hunt yet"

"Tell me what James?" Carlisle asked.

I thought about it. Not right now; I couldn't just say it in front of Edward and Rosalie. Why should I tell him anyway? He wouldn't care; he probably wouldn't even believe me. Best case scenario? They let me live, and told me to leave. Worst case scenario? I didn't even want to think about that.

"Rosalie, he wants to talk to Carlisle alone. Lets go" Edward commented.

"You're kidding me right? Just a minute ago you were ready to tear him apart!" Rosalie said in an exasperated tone, then added , "besides, I want to here what reason he thinks justifies coming back. Why we shouldn't kill him"

"No, Rosalie, you really don't. You'll find out soon enough." A voice said. I turned to see the Pixie-like future seeing Alice standing against a tree. "Come on Rose. Lets let them be" Rosalie rolled her eyes, and followed Edward and Alice away.

"Okay, Jamie tell him" Sadie said.

"I'm not ready for this Sadie. I can't do this…..I can't say it." I said. What if he hated me?

"Jamie, you've told me time and time and time again on the way up here that you were afraid of doing this. I can sort of understand it, but really, I can't. If you tell him and he hates you, fine, you tried; we'll leave, and start our own life together. If you tell him and he understands, stay, get to know him. I mean, for Sable's sake, you guys are family" Sadie said.

"I am confused at the moment, James; would you please just explain why you are here?" Carlisle asked.

I was still frozen, not knowing what to say. "I could tell him, if you don't think you can" Sadie said gently as she hugged me. I nodded and sat down leaning against a tree, closing me eyes and putting my thumb and forefinger on my nose.

"We never should have come here, Sadie. It was folic to think that he-" I started.

"I'm REALLY getting sick of your negativity, Jamie, hush, and let me tell him"

"But-" I started, only to be cut off again.

"He's related to you; by blood. Your son Thomas had a son and a daughter. James is a descendant" Sadie said simply.

I groaned. "Sadie could you have been any more blunt?" I questioned,

"I could have just said that you were pretty much his only descendant besides your sister, I could have pulled out your birth certificate and shoved it in his face" Sadie said.

"You don't have a copy of my birth certificate….that's…..back home……in London" I said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Don't worry about it, I figured it out and got a copy."

"I love you Sadie but sometimes, you really creep me out"

"Love you too babe" Sadie said, crouching down on her legs, bending down and kissing me fully in the lips. After she pulled away, she pulled something out of her back pack, and passed it to Carlisle. "And just to prove I could be more blunt, there it is, a copy of Jamie's birth certificate."

Carlisle breathed deeply, staying calm. "You mentioned he had a sister?" he said, glancing at me, and then looking back at Sadie.

"Yeaaaaahhhhhhhh…………………………Maybe not so much" Sadie said sourly,

"So you were lying then?" Carlisle asked.

"No. James 'broke up' with Victoria" Sadie said using finger quotes. "So don't you think since she knows where he and his family used to live, she might decide on revenge?" I was now paler that I normally was, if that was even possible.

"Sadie. Why didn't you tell me…..I wasn't thinking straight…….Polly could be dead……or worse" I hissed through my teeth.

"It's okay, I'm sure. I mean, when I met you, and I learned about your sister and everything, I alerted a friend of mine that's in London. He said he'd keep an eye out and that Polly was still alive as of then"

Carlisle seemed calm now. "How old is your sister?" he asked gently.

"She's 10" I said sadly. "Our mother died giving birth to her" I added.

Sadie hugged me, and said gently, "Shhhh, its okay honey. Everything is going to be alright, I promise" she said, gently rubbing my back. I was thoroughly embarrassed now. I wasn't a child. I didn't need to be talked to like this.

Carlisle breathed in heavily, and then released it. "I think we need to continue this discussion" he said.

"See. He doesn't hate you Jamie. At least I don't think he does. You shouldn't be so paranoid."

_**Carlisle's POV: **_

I almost laughed, and then was momentarily disgusted with myself. Why would I laugh at him? "I do not hate you James. However, I would like to know why you are here" I said, keeping eye contact with him. He closed his eyes, and looked away. "James, please look at me and answer" I spoke, hoping my words were calm and gentle enough to sooth him.

James looked up quickly, then away again. I noticed something in his eyes. They were no longer blood red, but a light golden color. I suddenly realized why he was here; or at least it was a possible reason. "James. How long has it been?" I asked. I thought I would have to elaborate on what I meant, but he replied simply and quietly.

"3 weeks. Maybe a month" I nodded, understanding now.

"James, why are you here?" I asked a second time.

"I thought it was only right to tell you that your bloodline still was not dead. That was all. We can leave now, Sadie" James said, looking to his girlfriend. She smacked the top of his head.

"That's not it. That's only part of it" she started. "He wants to get to know you, but he's afraid you won't like him, and that you'll be ashamed of him because he is one of the only surviving members of your bloodline and he has hurt people." Sadie filled in the blanks, the places that James had left unfilled. "I think he's just paranoid though" she added thoughtfully.

I nodded. "James I do not hate you. You made a mistake, but it was not your fault. If I was to hate anyone it would be Victoria. I am not ashamed of you, either. Infact, it's the exact opposite. You could have taken the easy road, and continued with Victoria, but instead you stopped, looked clearly at your actions, and decided they were wrong. I am proud of you for that. I want to give you a second chance" I told him. He looked at me as though he was confused and astounded.

"I don't deserve it" he said.

"You're wrong there. Everyone deserves a second chance. I know that if you try, you will succeed." I told James

"I am not so sure" James said smoothly.

"Well I would like to give you a chance" I said. Of course my family might not be so happy about this decision, but it was for the best. For James at least. I hoped to soon go after his sister. I wanted her safe as well.

James shook his head. Sadie seemed upset, and looked at James. "What do you mean by a second chance?" she asked me.

"If James really does want to stop harming people, and become "vegetarian" he is more than welcome to stay with my coven. We would need to take extra precautions, but I do believe everyone would be fine with this" I told James' girlfriend. "And I believe we could find a place at the house for you if you would like to stay with James" I added.

"No, that's alright. My cousin lives near by. Jacob Black. Heard of him?" she asks me. I nodded.

"Ah. Ah, yes. Jacob Black. He is fairly interesting." I commented.

Sadie laughed. "Your Coven probably fights with the pack. Well, I can't promise he'll be nicer to you guys, but I'm his favorite and only female cousin, and he would NEVER do anything to jeopardize my love life" Sadie said smothering James with kisses. I had to admit, they looked good together.

"I would like to discuss this further with James alone, he and I could head to the house, you are welcome to come" I told James' young werewolf girlfriend.

"You can show me where it is, I will come by later. But I need to go see my cousin and uncle. Actually, come to think of it now, I kind of left without telling my father when I left with James…and if I go see my uncle, I'll probably be stuck there until I am forced onto a plane to go home. I'll just go hang out with Emily instead. Regardless! I have to make sleeping arrangements. So I'll be going after I know where it is" I nodded when Sadie had finished speaking, and led her and James to the house.

When we arrived, Esme greeted us outside, and looked at James oddly. "Alice has already filled us in. Edward is a little upset, but other than that, these arrangements should work and-" Esme me started, but then stopped speaking and watched James and Sadie. Sadie was speaking.

"James, I love you. I know how much you want to not harm humans. And you know how much you want it as well. So be strong, remember you have willpower, behave, and don't forget me" Sadie and James kissed passionately, and then Sadie kissed James on the top of the head.

"You act like you're going away for a long time" James commented sourly.

"I'm not planning to. But you never know…..if Jacob finds out I'm here and Billy wants to force me to come back then-" Esme cut Sadie off this time.

"Then run. You can stay here as long as you want to" she said. I smiled and kissed my wife gently. She was so sweet.

"Thank you, I will keep that in mind" Sadie said, and then darted away.

"Come on in James" Esme continued, taking James' hand gently. I followed behind slowly, thinking to myself, _"everything will go well. James will be Happy, Bella will be safe. Everything will be as it should be."_

_**----------------**_

_**The end. I was thinking about making more to this, but I'm not sure. Only if people like it enough. I have a few ideas of what could happen if I was to write something with more chapters. First off: Chapters would NOT be this long. LOLZ. Anyway people, I know this was kind of OCC, but I thought I did better with Edwards reaction then in my first try. I hope the grammar was okay because one of the only review I got on the original said that my grammar was off. I did mention in the authors not off that one that I attempted to write it in one day. This however was written in several days, with many ideas considered. Actually, when I was first writing this the second time, there was no Sadie. Can anyone imagine this story without a Sadie? PLEASE REVIEW I'M BEGGING YOU! **_


End file.
